In the past, beverage dispenser units have been quite cumbersome, generally requiring electrical connections and having a series of operative units disposed at various locations.
No patent literature is currently known which bears directly upon the invention described in detail herein.
One purpose of the invention is to provide all the requisite structure needed in a single unit, and with an adjustable regulator being provided as well as a series of hydraulically driven pumps, the latter being driven by the intake water line pressure and also supplying the water passing therethrough to the manifold of the unit. The concept of including a series of water-driven pumps within a cabinet, the additional structure, and the method of operation of the unit, are deemed new.